Painfully Pacifist
by Lauralie20
Summary: This is the story of Frisk, a thirteen-year-old girl who falls into the Underground and starts on her journey to get out. Will she befriend the denizens of the Underground, or will she maim, lie, cheat, steal, and murder her way to victory? Only one thing is for certain: The Prophecy never lies.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or any of its characters. This is the prequel to a story I abandoned on here some time ago, so for those who are new, you're probably just as confused as the people who read what I wrote of Reset Rut, which I may or may not get back to at some point in the future. We'll see. I probably won't go back to Friendly Fire, however, sorry. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Prologue

Frisk panted as she struggled up the side of the mountain. She looked back at the small town at the mountain's base, and sighed, tears pooling in her eyes, before continuing on, thinking, _I have no choice._

After about an hour's climb, she came to the peak. She slowed to a halt as she saw the large hole at the top. _So the legends _are_ true_. She gulped, picking up her courage. Doubts flooded through her mind, however, and her legs trembled as she stood at the edge of the hole, frozen is terror as she contemplated what she was about to do.

_Should I do this? Throw my life away like this? I could… I could…_ But no matter how much she wanted to, her mind couldn't come up with a better solution. She looked up at the cloudy sky, closing her eyes and savoring a nice breeze that blew from the south, ruffling her hair and caressing her face. Her blazing emerald eyes opened, determination glinting fiercely in them. _I can do this. I _will_ do this._

And so she did. Taking one last look at her former home, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, allowing herself to fall down the hole, and into her future.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any of the characters within. So here's the first chapter of Painfully Pacifist. I suck at naming my stories so... sorry for the bad title. This was all I could think of. Our heroine (and yes Frisk's a girl in this fanfic, because I always liked to think of Frisk as a girl. Same with Chara, who may or may not be in this. I haven't decided yet) has just fallen into the underground. What will she do when she meets the first couple characters of Undertale? Will she be cautious and untrusting, or will she be cheerful and naive? Let's find out!

* * *

Chapter One

When Frisk awoke, she hurt. Her head, especially, felt like it was on fire. She groaned, curling in on herself. After a moment more of pain, her memories came back, and she opened her jade eyes with a gasp.

She was laying on this field of golden buttercups, in some sort of cave. She stiffened, feeling shocked. _Wait… I…. I'm still alive? How? I thought… I fell, didn't I?_ She sat up, rubbing her head, and looked up. Far above her was a small hole in the roof of the cave, and she could smell the scent of rain as water started to pour from the hole. She frowned, shivering. She narrowed her eyes, squinting against the rain as she tried to judge how far down she fell. _Fifty feet or so… How am I still alive?!_

Frisk slowly rose to her feet, wincing. She studied herself for signs of broken bones or open wounds. She felt a large lump on the back of her head, and her left arm hurt when she tried to raise it higher than her chest. _Great. A possible… what do they call it? A con-something. I have a con-something, maybe, and my arm might be broken. Just what I need._

She looked around the cave, scowling. Frisk saw that there was a tunnel leading… somewhere. She frowned and started moving towards the tunnel, curiosity getting the better of her. As she started to stride towards the other side of the room, she stumbled over a branch. She quickly caught herself and glanced back at the branch, hesitating. After a moment, she stooped to pick it up and twirled it in her hands. She bit her lip, then whirled it in the air. _I might keep this. Just in case._ She tightened her hold on the stick and turned back to the tunnel, continuing onwards and into the next room.

In the next room was a golden flower sitting on a patch of grass. The flower swayed back and forth in a slight draft, its petals fluttering ever so slightly. Frisk gasped when she saw this flower, her eyes growing wide. For there, in the center of the petaled plant, was a face, with beady little eyes that seemed to know too much, and an easy-going grin that tightened with surprise as the flower saw Frisk.

The flower was the first to break the silence, its voice surprisingly cunning, yet high-pitched and with a slight Southern accent. Frisk stumbled back in shock as the flower opened its small mouth and greeted her cheerfully. "Why, howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

Frisk's bright-green eyes glinted with disbelief as she stood there, frozen and silent. _Is… Is that flower… talking to me?_ Apparently so. And the flower kept talking, pausing occasionally to see if Frisk would reply.

"Hmm… You're new to the Underground, ain't ya?" Frisk slowly nodded, her astonishment muting her for the time being. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone should really teach you how things work around here, shouldn't they? Well, I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly, Frisk felt a tugging sensation deep within her, and suddenly a bright red heart soared out of her chest to hover a couple inches in front of her at chest height. She looked at the glowing heart in wonder. _What… is that?_ She felt a deep connection to that floating heart, and as she watched, its glow brightened slightly for a moment before dimming back to its warm glow.

The golden flower pulled Frisk out of her reverie. "See that heart? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being!" Frisk looked up at the flower in shock, her eyes full of questions she couldn't quite vocalize. "Your Soul starts out weak, but it can grow strong with LV."

"…" Frisk wondered what LV stood for, but decided to stay quiet, for the moment, still not quite believing what was going on. The flower shifted, its petals swaying in a slight breeze.

"You look like you don't know what LV is. Why, it's LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Frisk hesitated, unsure of what the flower meant. Unexpectedly, several white pellets materialized in the air above the flower, level with Frisk's Soul. Flowey explained that "LOVE is shared through…. Little white… friendliness pellets. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" The pellets started to move towards Frisk, flying through the air towards her Soul.

Frisk hesitated for a split second, unsure if she should trust the flower. She then internally shrugged. _Why not? He seems friendly enough._ She reached out with her hand and grabbed a handful of the pellets as the rest flew right by her head, missing by mere centimeters. The girl gasped in agony as her hand closed on the white pellets. Her Soul formed several cracks in its surface, and Frisk collapsed, holding her midsection as she let out a shriek of pain. Her vision went blurry as the flower cackled above her. It seemed she'd been tricked.

"You idiot. In this world, it's **kill or BE killed**! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" With a twisted cackle that made her spine tingle, the flower summoned rings upon rings of pellets around Frisk, trapping her. "**DIE**." The pellets started to close in, leaving no escape for Frisk. It seemed like her adventure was to end there before it had even properly begun.

Frisk knelt there, staring down the ring of pellets. _So this is what it's like to __**know**__ you're about to die._ She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact that would surely kill her in a few moments. _I'm sorry. I wish things could've been different._

Moments pass, and nothing happens, other than a surprised squeak following a snap of heat. Frisk frowned and opened her eyes, unsure if she'd already died and she somehow missed it. As soon as she opened her eyes, Frisk gasped and flinched, raising her injured arm defensively.

Frisk reacted this way because the woman in front of her scared her. About six feet tall, the goat woman had large red eyes and paws that swirled with the remnants of fire-magic. The white-furred bipedal goat was wearing a large, purple dress with white sleeves, and there was a runic symbol on the front of the dress. As Frisk watched in fear, the goat woman knelt, her red eyes full of worry.

"Oh, goodness! Are you alright, my child?" Frisk whimpered, flinching away from the strange creature. She noticed idly that the ring of pellets were gone and Flowey was nowhere to be seen. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins."

Frisk slowly lowered her arm, wincing. Scared emerald eyes met bright red eyes, looking for some hidden menace or ill-intent. Not finding anything in those large, soft eyes except worry, compassion, and affection, Frisk softened a little, letting herself relax. She opened her mouth, her voice hoarse and quiet from days and weeks of silence.

"I-I'm… Frisk. Nice to meet you."


End file.
